


Frau ist schlecht

by belivaird_st



Category: Hanna (2011)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Marissa allows both Erik & Hanna to visit Johanna on Mother’s Day.





	Frau ist schlecht

Erik Heller stands above Hanna at her mother’s gravesite, watching her pat down rich soil around a single yellow tulip. Johanna is being celebrated for mother’s day. Hanna murmurs a few sweet words before she rises up and falls underneath her father’s arm, resting her head up against his suit.

“She would be so proud.”

“Of what?” Hanna says.

“Of you.” 

Erik and Hanna now start to move back through the grass towards the car where it’s parked along the cemetery. Marissa waits for them with two secret service men. She steps towards Erik and Hanna in her emerald heels and handcuffs the “father” with Hanna glaring on.

“How’s your Johanna?” Wiegler asks him.

“Marissa,” Erik grunts, “ _Fuck you._ ”

“Maybe some other time, darlin,’” she replies with a smirk. She quietly motions for her henchman to unlock the SUV to let both the two Hellers sit together inside the backseats.


End file.
